


Dragons Among Heroes

by incoherentscreaming17



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, BAMF Wendy Marvell, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Rogue Cheney, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Gajeel Redfox, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Tags May Change, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Trans Midoriya Izuku, Trans Sting Eucliffe, a strong child, all the girls get new hero costumes because horikoshi is gross, but not really, eventually, fuck 100 years quest it's not canon to me, fuck endeavor, i should really be doing my bio homework hahaha, i wanted to put some dragon slayers in mha and i needed angst to do so, my city now, my old hyperfixation meets my current hyperfixation, some romance but that's not the focus, sorry sato it was your lack of plot relevance that killed you, the dragons aren't actually that great in this one sorry, there are like no wendy tags this is homophobia, wendy marvell centric, wendy replaces sato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherentscreaming17/pseuds/incoherentscreaming17
Summary: “You’ve done well, Wendy.” That’s…is that Grandeeney? “You’ve done what you were brought here for. But now, you’re done, and you can finally go home.”  Home?  Home is Fairy Tail, with Natsu and Lucy and Erza and Gray and Happy and Carla.  “Like several others, you are not of this world.  And now that you’re done, you may return to where you came from.”  Wendy’s sure she’s crying.  Who cares where she came from?  She wants to stay here!  With her family!  “Wendy, it is time for you to go back home.”And then she’s gone.The dragon slayers beat Acnologia, but it isn't the happy ending they expect or deserve.  Instead, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue find out they were born not on Earth-Land, but on Earth, and now that their work is done, they have to go back.  Now, Wendy's real journey is just beginning.  This is her hero academia!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox (implied), Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Wendy Marvell & Class 1-A, Wendy Marvell & Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 15





	Dragons Among Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was finally done with my hero then my best friend has to go and get into it. Anyway I don't really like Fairy Tail anymore, but Wendy is a favorite of mine and I adore the magic system. So I decided to put Wendy, plus a few others, into the my hero world because it seemed fun. Also I rewatched some of Fairy Tail and that really went all in on the perv pandering, huh? Anyway I hope you enjoy!!

They won, they really won. Acnologia is dead! Though plagued by exhaustion, everyone is so happy. Wendy smiles so much it hurts as she hugs Carla and Shelia. It’s finally over; no more fighting.

But...something is off. The worst has passed, and yet Wendy can’t shake the feeling. She tries to convince herself that it’s just lingering apprehension.

It doesn’t _feel_ like lingering apprehension, though.

Suddenly, there’s a pain in her chest. She drops to the ground, out of Shelia’s arms.

“Wendy!” Shelia exclaims. “Oh no no no, what’s wrong?”

The familiar warmth of healing magic washes over her, but the pain remains. She feels Carla stroke her hair and hears whispers that she can’t understand.

Then Shelia speaks again, this time to someone else. “What? Sting and Rogue, too? I...I don’t understand, they were fine a second ago!” There’s a pause. A minute? Longer? Wendy isn’t sure.

Another voice speaks up. Levy, Wendy realizes. “Shelia, Gajeel, he, he just suddenly collapsed! Do you have any idea of what might be happening to him?”

Wendy assumes Shelia shakes her head. “Is anything happening to the other dragon slayers?” There’s no answer before Shelia yells “Laxus, Cobra, Natsu! Are you all okay?”

They each say that they are, and Shelia whispers. “Then what…? Why only these four? What’s-”

Before Wendy can hear what Shelia says next, another wave of pain hits her. She feels like her head is going to crack open. But then, silence. The pain, the sound, it all stops.

“ **You’ve done well, Wendy.** ” That’s…is that Grandeeney? “ **You’ve done what you were brought here for. But now, you’re done, and you can finally go home** .” Home? Home is Fairy Tail, with Natsu and Lucy and Erza and Gray and Happy and Carla. “ **Like several others, you are not of this world. And now that you’re done, you may return to where you came from** .” Wendy’s sure she’s crying. Who cares where she came from? She wants to stay here! With her family! “ **Wendy, it is time for you to go back home.** ”

And then she’s gone. 

* * *

Her senses return upon dropping into an unfamiliar room. She lands softly on the floor, and pushes herself up unsteadily. She’s in a sitting room, with two large, plush looking couches, a few chairs, and a coffee table. There’s a counter to her left, behind which is a kitchen. Mounted on the wall behind her is a...lacrima-vision? The black screen reminds her of the lacrima-vision she watched some of the Grand Magic Games on when she wasn’t participating, but it doesn’t look quite the same. She turns around, continuing to assess the room, and there’s a...mouse?

The oddly large mouse smiles up at her, though it doesn’t put Wendy at ease. “You four must be the dragon slayers!” it says cheerfully. Only then does Wendy notice that Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue are with her. “Am I a mouse, a bear, a dog?”

“...”

“Who knows! All that matters is, I’m the principal!”

Rogue is the first of the quartet to speak. “The...principal?”

“My apologies, shadow dragon slayer. Allow me to introduce myself properly.” The (Wendy is tentatively calling it a rat) rat says, “My name is Nezu, and I am the principal of UA High School!”

“Oi,” Gajeel says, and Wendy can practically feel his annoyance (She’s annoyed, too, but it’s overshadowed. By fear, anxiety, apprehension. By sadness and relief and maybe a bit of anger.), “Get to the point, you rat.”

“Now, now, iron dragon slayer, that’s not very nice!”

“Um… Pardon me, Mr. Nezu, but what exactly is UA?” Wendy asks.

Nezu smiles again, and still it brings no relief to Wendy. “Thank you for asking, sky dragon slayer! UA is a hero school. We teach the next generation of pro heroes to use their quirks effectively and safely to rescue people and apprehend villains!”

“The _point_ , Nezu?” Sting says. He’s also annoyed. Of the seven dragon slayers, Sting had always been one of the quickest to anger, though he was better than Natsu and Gajeel.

“Calm yourself, light dragon slayer. I will get there soon. Now, about a year ago, I met a woman named Anna Heartfilia while dabbling in what little magic we know of in this world. She saved me from some quite fearsome wizards! To return the favor, she told me that four dragon slayers were from my world, and would return upon completing their mission. So she asked me to take care of the finer details, like ensuring you all have a place to live and that you all legally exist. I’ve all of your legal documents in a safe at UA. I’ve left you each a smartphone on the coffee table, so call me if you need anything!”

And with that, Nezu was gone.

Wendy turns to the others. “Do any of you know what a smartphone is?”

* * *

It takes almost six months for the four to assimilate into their new world. Nezu helps them along the way, though Wendy is still unsettled by him. 

Wendy enrolls in middle school after her fourteenth birthday. She’s a third year, and though Japanese is easy enough, math, history, and science are all harder than she’d like. (Science is fun though, especially the biology unit).

Gajeel, Sting and Rogue take classes, too. But they’re quickly done with their classes and have hero licenses quickly enough. Gajeel is The Metal Hero: Black Steel. Sting and Rogue are The Light Dragon and The Shadow Dragon respectively. (Really, they’re so uncreative.)

Things get easier. They get more used to Japan, to technology, to quirks. 

It never becomes easy, though. Gajeel disappears sometimes, and he comes back covered in cat scratches, carrying a book on some foreign language, eyes rimmed red. Sting breaks his hand punching the wall twice, and wakes up screaming from nightmares in the middle of the night. Rogue adopts a frog. He’s good most of the time, but sometimes he looks at it and starts crying right there in the living room.

Wendy…well Wendy deals with it best she can. She goes to school, she tries to make friends, but she’s never been any good at that. (Sheila and Carla are the only friends she’s made on her own.) She fills out a diary. And then another. And then another. She writes letters, too. To Shelia, to Lucy, to Natsu, to Carla. She tosses them in the recycling bin each time, though. It’s not like she can send the letters, anyway.

More months pass, and her entrance exam is tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Natsu wasn't sent to Earth because he's Zeref's brother, and Laxus and Cobra weren't because they're second gen dragon slayers.


End file.
